


Encre

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bets & Wagers, Edging, Hand Jobs, Humanstuck, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, inexperienced partner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 01:05:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Cash was cash. A blowjob was a blowjob. It didn’t really matter to him who either of those things came from."





	Encre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purpleWhimsies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleWhimsies/gifts).



> This made me struggle a little bit, but it was a really nice challenge to work through it! Coming up with ideas for this and making it work was so satisfying, and in the end, it was incredibly fun to write. I hope you enjoy it! <3

The first tattoo was horrible.

A lot of people said it wouldn’t be that bad, but a lot of people were fucking liars. He wasn’t prepared for it at all, and it hurt more than anything he’d ever known before. It made him feel sick, it made his skin crawl, and he nearly even cried.

It was emotional pain, of course, because he didn’t actually go in and __choose__  a tattoo, but rather, the tattoo chose __him__. It was a sick and twisted cliché come to life. A lot of people would die to wake up with a tattoo, to finally know that someone somewhere out in the cold, dark world was truly meant for them and now all they had to do was find them. Mituna used to be one of those people, used to wonder what kind of person would be right for him. But excitement shifted into disgust when he realized who his tattoo came from.

Cronus Ampora was his soulmate.

Mituna Captor was soulmates with Cronus ‘Nice Guy’ Ampora.

He could honestly vomit right now and it would be the best thing to happen to him all day. After he completely freaked out about it, he decided that he could just pretend it never happened. If he hid the tattoo from everyone, no one would know. No one __could__  know. He could act like he didn’t have a soulmate yet and he could act like he wasn’t paired with Cronus as some kind of cruel joke played by the universe.

But it wouldn’t be so easy. It was one thing to hide a single Aquarius symbol on his shoulder because most tees would hide that, but it was different when Cronus caught a bug for ink and continued to add more and more ‘art’ to his body over the next several months. He was in college making his own money, and that made him terribly excited to keep getting more of them done. The first one was scary, but then it was addictive, and now Mituna was suffering the consequences of it. First it was his star sign, then it was a topless mermaid on his hip, and now he was starting to see the beginnings of some kind of car on his bicep. It was becoming harder and harder to manage each day. Captor knew he was destined for a special kind of hell when he woke up and saw that his other half was making posts debating sleeves. Sleeves! How is Mituna supposed to hide sleeves of tattoos in the middle of August?

He needed to unwind. He needed to blow some steam and get this off his mind. The next thing he knew, he was slouched down on one of his friends’ couches in one of their shitty dorms with a slice of pizza in each hand. He might be sweating from wearing a hoodie and jeans in a packed room full of dancing and laughter, but at least he’s enjoying himself enough to not think about Cronus or the fact that they’re supposedly meant to be.

But you know what they say: speak of the devil and he’ll sit next to you to steal your food. Who let this guy in? You’d think that he was hated by enough people that word would spread fast enough to get him banned from more than half the parties going around their campus. You’d think that he’d have no chance at waltzing in like this for free refreshments and rejected sexual advances. You’d think Mituna would have done something to keep him from stealing one of his slices, and what pissed him off the most was that this bastard decided that he deserved to take the bigger one. I mean, sure, maybe Mituna doesn’t __need__  both, but it’s the principle that counts. He had these brought to him fair and square. __He__  was the one who was funny enough for people to give him food for free, not Cronus, and things were already off to a bad start because of the audacity this asshole carried around with him.

“I thought you were getting sleeves today, dickweed,” he huffed, his lisps louder than the actual words he venomously muttered at him. “Or at least I thought you were gonna go talk to someone about the next unironically bad design that you want to permanently etch into your skin.” He brushed wavy ginger hair out of his face to glare at him with a blue and green eye. Cronus didn’t say anything at first, and Mituna assumed that he really hadn’t heard him over the sound of some awful Souncloud rapper playing over cheap speakers. He was wrong.

“Oh, sorry, what was that? I thought for a second that maybe someone’s aux cord was messing up ‘cause most of us got our braces out in middle school.”

__This__  was supposed to be his soulmate?

“And yet I swap spit with more people than you have objectified women pinned to your wall despite the fact that I still have braces and you were born with straight teeth. How’s virginity treating you, incel?” Cronus made a disgusted face and didn’t reply. He brought a vape (because of course he fucking vapes) to his lips and inhaled slowly, holding it in his lungs and letting it sit before he turned to Mituna, leaned in, and exhaled. Not just a normal exhale through the nose or anything, oh no. He opened his mouth wide, stuck his tongue out, and puffed it out at him just to be annoying, just because there was nothing stopping him.

What a romeo.

“I’m not gonna sit here an’ let some fuckin toothpick make fun a’ me when he ain’t no better than I am.” Mituna scoffed and forced out a bitter laugh.

“Stand, then.” Cronus glared at him, and Captor refused to break eye contact. He just stared right back until the other male eventually looked away in favor of continuing to eat. Mituna snorted and smirked triumphantly as he worked through the rest of his pizza. He was relaxed, he was calm, and he was having a pretty good time. He wasn’t so mad that he’d let Cronus ruin his day, which was odd considering the fact that he usually didn’t have to do much to piss Mituna off. Something about Ampora was different, right? Why was he so amusing? He was aggravating, sure, but it was kind of… cute, in a weird way. Like how you’re mad at a kitten for pouncing on your ankles, but at the same time, c’mon, it’s just a kitten. Unlike Mituna, Cronus still seemed pretty frustrated (over nothing).

“You’re nothin’ but an annoying prick an’ a horny bastard. You an’ me, we’re not all that different. How the fuck are you out here gettin laid when I’m twice as attractive and got way more to offer?” Mituna rolled his eyes and finished off his crust.

“First of all, I’m offended that you think we’re comparable. That has to be the most insulting thing I’ve heard all week.”

“Go fuck yourself.”

“If it means I don’t have to talk to you, sure. I’m pretty sure fifteen minutes alone with my own hands would be better than a night of you fucking up the one thing you’ve been dying to have since you started puberty.” Mituna got a little laugh out of that, and while he was giggling at his own jokes, Cronus shifted in his seat so he could turn and face Captor.

“I can prove that you’re wrong.”

“No, thanks. I doubt you could last two minutes.”

“Bet.”

After some convincing, it seemed like an easy way to earn fifty bucks. They’d fool around for a little bit, Cronus would blow a load in his pants thirty seconds in, and then Mituna could get a little extra money. After all, cash was cash. A blowjob was a blowjob. It didn’t really matter to him who either of those things came from.

Ampora was pretty eager to get to it, and that meant he quite literally drug him off the couch and into the bathroom. That only proved how hard it was for Cronus to ever get someone to stand him long enough to let him fuck them, but you know what, Mituna wasn’t going to prod at that. He might have more friends than Cronus, but hardly anyone ever took him seriously enough for a relationship. Latula did once, but that never went anywhere. She wanted him to be the person he was before his accident, before he changed, and he was tired of her waiting for him to be that person. Mituna was a clown to a lot of people, someone you laugh at. Someone you pity for the things that have happened to them. He wasn’t the kind of person a lot of people ever took seriously, and that was partially his fault. He fell into the role that other people made for him, and if he could do that despite having a solid support system in his family and friends, he could see how Cronus could fall into an act that others had painted for him knowing he didn’t really have anyone in his corner. Mituna didn’t think it’d be helpful to rub it in his face.

Plus, he really just wanted to get off, and standing around arguing with Cronus would keep his mouth too busy talking to do anything for him.

The door was quickly shut behind him, and although Ampora didn’t care if anyone walked in on them, Mituna did. By the time he had turned the lock, Cronus had already gotten his hands on him. He started touching, grabbing, and pulling with little thought to what Captor wanted or how he felt. He’s trying to get right into it and that wouldn’t be a problem if Mituna wasn’t more flaccid than soft serve.

“Hey hey hey, slow down, Jesus Christ—” Cronus smirked.

“Now who’s gonna last two minutes?” His smug look was gone after Mituna reached up and flicked his nose. That got the asshole to back up a little and huff while he rubbed his face.

“What the fuck was that for?”

“Have you never heard of foreplay, genius?” Cronus kind of shrugged and nodded, scoffing a bit.

“‘Course I have. Who hasn’t? I jus’... I thought you were ready, didn’t think we really needed it.” How stupid could he get? It was like he expected Mituna to be erect at the mention of penetration just because that’s how it was for him.

“Can I __at least__  get hard before we start this shit show?” Cronus blinked.

“You’re not hard…?”

Oh my god.

Instead of dignifying his absolute ignorance with a response, Mituna decided itwould be best to just get him to kneel down on the ground in front of him by nudging his shoulder and tugging on his jacket. Cronus was pretty displeased over this and had an annoyed look on his face. It was this little half snarl that exuded a kind of brattiness that let everyone within a ten-mile radius know that he was a spoiled rich boy. He wanted to take and take and take without giving, and he didn’t want to wait another second to get what he wanted, either. He was grossly impatient and starting to get on Mituna’s nerves, but he could put up with it for a little longer.

Now, he wasn’t really sure if Cronus had ever sucked dick before, but he was pretty doubtful of it. And if the guy wasn’t all that experienced, he didn’t want to end up getting his cock bit or something like that. And that’s what he was expecting, right? Ampora expected him to fish his prick out and tell him to get busy, but he didn’t expect Mituna to drop his jeans and turn around, bending over the bathroom counter.

He went from pouting and sulking to wide-eyed and slack-jawed. Captor was a lot prettier under his clothes than he’d expected him to be, sporting soft thighs and a pink pucker between them. He even had some freckles on his ass. That was pretty cute. But Cronus was so busy gawking and admiring that he forgot to actually do anything, and Mituna was getting pretty fucking impatient.

“Are you gonna sit there and stare at it all night, or are you gonna bury your face in it and start licking? Preferably before Christmas.”

“What?” It took Cronus a minute to break out of his daze and process what had been said to him. “Oh, right right. No problem. Easy. Piece of cake.” He scooted forward and slowly slid his hands up the sides of Mituna’s legs, then the back of his thighs, until he had two handfuls of smooth flesh. Squeezing, he let out a depraved little giggle. The guy was practically drooling.

“Get __in__  there!”

“Okay, okay!” Cronus spread him apart and leaned in, not really sure what to do. He’d never done this before. But there was a first for everything, and he was pretty confident in his ability to wing most situations based on what he’d seen in porn. He pressed his tongue flat to Mituna’s entrance and drug it across a few times before he circled the tip around the rim. He knew he couldn’t be doing too terribly because he felt Mituna shudder all over, felt him get goosebumps across his fair skin. He couldn’t deny that Ampora was getting better as he went—he was a fast learner—and that was already more than Captor expected of him. He slowly forgot about the bet and simply focused on how good it was starting to feel. He was already burning up, but that was nothing compared to the heat that buzzed across his skin as his heart pounded and filled his veins with boiling blood. Rushing through his body, pulsing in his ears, throbbing in his… You know, he didn’t think he’d get a boner so quickly, and it’s throwing a wrench in his entire plan. He can’t resist the urge to wrap his fingers around himself and stroke, grinding his ass back into Cronus’ mouth while he masturbated. It was so good. It was perfect, actually, until Cronus pulled away. That was less than ideal.

“What is your problem?!” He huffed, his head once fogging up with an impending orgasm now clearing and easing back into the bathroom and away from nirvana. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Ampora there on the floor with the dumbest little look on his face. He was grinning triumphantly, still holding on to Mituna’s ass like the horndog he was, and proceeded to speak in an arrogant sort of tone that made Captor want to knock his teeth in.

“You’re hard, ain’t’cha? Or else you wouldn’t be jerkin’ off. So that means we can start now… Right?” He looked pathetic down there, pathetic and obnoxious. And yet… Mituna felt a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, and before it had the chance to fully form, he turned away and hid it from the blonde behind him.

No, he was __not__  cute.

Cronus Adrian Ampora was __not__  cute.

Mituna breathed a heavy sigh and nodded, motioning for him to stand up. Ampora was up and on his feet in seconds, quickly undoing his belt and unzipping his pants. He was a good foot taller than Mituna, and that height difference never really registered in his mind or even bothered him until Cronus was standing behind him, practically looming over him.

“Could you be __any__  louder?” He heard laughter behind him, but not clanking buckles or metal clasps, so Captor knew that he was now fishing his cock out of the pointless layers of clothes he wore for the ‘aesthetic’.

“Probably.” While he snickered at himself like the dork everyone knew he was, Mituna poked around the medicine cabinet looking for—lotion! There it is. He doubted that Cronus would think to prep him with anything more than the spit he already had on and in him, but gasped and jumped as he felt something uncomfortably cold being rubbed against him.

“ _ _Cronus!__ ”

“What?!”

“What is that!”

“Lube!” Mituna yanked his head back around to look at Cronus again, watching as he put a tube away in his pocket. He was too surprised to notice the way he oh-so-gently placed his hand atop his hip, but he definitely started paying attention when he felt a couple fingers ease their way inside him. It’s funny that someone as eager as Ampora would take his time to be careful and not hurt his partner. Maybe he wasn’t as inconsiderate as everyone thought.

Or maybe he’s just doing all he can to keep Captor from backing out of this.

“I can’t believe you’d feel the need to cart lube around with you when you know just as well as anyone else that you’re unfuckable. It’s honestly kind of sad that you’re just hoping for the rare, off-chance that you’d need to use it on someone.” Mituna thought it was pretty funny, but he wasn’t laughing when Cronus pushed his fingers in to the last knuckle and spread them apart, stretching him out. While he did, he stepped up close, his chest against Captor’s back and his lips by his ear. His broad shoulders and subtle build were suddenly a lot more intimidating than they’d ever been before.

“I’m usin’ it on you, ain’t I?” Ampora’s voice was low and rumbling. It was carried on soft breath, meant only for Mituna to hear, and he went from half-hard to pulsing against his own belly and dribbling pre-cum in moments. This was getting good, really good, and got better as Cronus worked a third finger in and pumped. He didn’t have a witty remark to offer; all he could give were gentle pants fogging a little spot on the mirror in front of him.

“Not such a smartass now, huh?” Mituna wasn’t sure when he’d lost control of the situation, but he wasn’t very eager to continue letting Ampora think that he was calling the shots. He wasn’t the one making the decisions and he wasn’t the one who knew what to do. He wasn’t making Captor feel as though he had lava in his belly, because why would he? What did he have to offer? Soft eyes, naturally tanned skin, a winning smile… So what!

“If you take much longer to fuck me, I’m going to fall asleep before you even get a chance to put the tip in. Which I’m sure is half of what you have down there.” Mituna could see in the mirror just to his right that the playful grin on Cronus’ face dropped into a pout, and it made his heart lurch a bit. He actually felt __bad__  for the poor guy for a second there. He was a piece of shit, that was for sure, but he was rarely given a chance. Even when he was trying to be patient and gentle with Mituna, he was still being treated like a waste of space, and Captor knew that it wasn’t fair of him.

“...okay okay, no more size jokes. Seriously, are you gonna give it to me or what? I thought we had a bet going.” He wiggled his hips and smiled at Ampora through the glass, relieved when he saw that he seemed to soften and get back into the mood. While he was cleaning off his fingers and getting ready to line up, Mituna glanced up at the clock on the wall to check the time. Who even used those anymore? Regardless, he was serious about those fifty bucks; Cronus was gonna pay up tonight whether he liked it or not.

“Alright, hold still…” Captor felt him grab at his hip and spread him open a little, using his other hand to guide his length up against his entrance. He also felt Cronus fail to press inside of him multiple times, and that was starting to become pretty irritating. He huffed to let him know that he was getting a little annoyed, and that finally seemed to help Ampora push the head past his rim. From there it was somewhat easier. Cronus fed his cock in and, once he was deep enough, put his second hand on Mituna's other hip. He wasn't big in terms of length, but he __was__ thicker than others he'd had before. He felt his partner shudder and wished he could see more of Cronus' face through the mirror, wished he could see the look in his eyes when he squeezed around him.

It was as if he was listening in on Mituna’s thoughts, because soon after his hips pressed against his ass, Cronus tucked his head up on his shoulder and nuzzled in where his neck started to meet his arm. Each of them could watch one another in the mirror as he began to thrust, starting awkwardly but slowly building a steady rhythm. Mituna felt plush lips on his nape and got shivers down his spine. How could someone with such a rough attitude and such unpleasant tendencies be so giving? He had to wonder whether or not Cronus’ actions were sincere or if his plan was just to butter him up and get him to orgasm in order to win the bet and have a chance at ever doing this with him again.

Though for now he wasn’t as concerned with how genuine his intentions were as much as he was worried with enjoying himself. And god, was he ever. Although Cronus didn't really have experience and wasn't very good at keeping an even pace, he was incredibly invested in their sex. That meant that although sometimes his hips would stutter or roll in a weird way, he was immensely passionate. He'd hold Mituna by the waist so he could pull him into every thrust and grind against him, crashing in slow but rutting hard. It was a lot better than he'd been expecting, that was for sure.

At some point Cronus slid his arms around Mituna, hands going under his hoodie where one curled around his belly and one came up to play with his nipple. He felt Cronus buck near his prostate a couple times, only brushing and getting closer to it, never fully slamming against it. Even so, he had to lean forward and put his weight on his palms into the bathroom counter on either side of the sink. His mind was growing fuzzy and he felt as though he were becoming weightless. Was Cronus' stamina __better__ than his own? Was it possible for him to orgasm first? He glanced into the mirror and saw a gorgeous look of immeasurable pleasure on Ampora's face. Hair messed up with de-greased strands of it falling into his face... Eyes rolling back into his head while rosy lips worshiped any flesh of Mituna's that he could reach... It had to be one of the sexiest things he had ever seen. He swore he was going to cum in just another minute or so and he wanted Cronus to take him there.

The outlook started to look a lot different when Mituna suddenly felt him drastically pick up the pace. He went from gradual and lazy to fast and careless. If Cronus continued like that, he'd reach his peak in no time. But that isn't at all what happened. He felt himself lifted up off the ground a few inches and held close to his lover's chest. He was all wrapped up in strong arms, looking like a scrawny stray cat by comparison, and it would have been hotter than what he could have ever asked of Cronus... If it wasn't followed by a climax.

"Jesus Christ, lover of God, oh __Mituna__ —" He moaned rather prettily into his ear, but that didn't make up for the fact that he was pounding strings of spunk into him both early and without permission. He clung to him like a lifeline while he quivered all over and emptied himself completely. And while he was having the time of his life, Mituna was left close to the edge and pretty fucking sour about how this whole situation had turned out. Especially when he looked up at the clock and noticed that Cronus had lasted nearly five minutes. Fuck him and fuck face clocks.

"First of all," he began once Cronus set him down and pulled out, breathless. "Who do you think you are? Second of all, you can take your─" Mituna was turned sharply by his hips and the moment a hand wrapped around his throbbing length, he quieted down.

“Heh, what was that? What is it that I’m takin’?” He had this smug look on his face while he jerked Mituna off.

“You can take that stupid grin off your mouth and then you can put that mouth on my dick." Cronus scoffed.

"Yeah, right. You’ll be lucky if I give you a twenty for your time just ‘cause I’m nice like that." Mituna raised both brows. Did he think he was above that? That he was better than him, better than this?

"Do I look like I'm joking?" There we go. Cronus' smile vanished and his face quickly flushed a bright pink. He hesitated for a moment, stammering and trying to come up with a response, before his shoulders dropped in defeat and he began sinking down to his knees.

"Good boy."

"Fuck you."

"You already did, and if you keep it up like this, you won't get to again." Mituna threaded his fingers into Cronus' hair and held on gently, tugging him in and pushing his face against his dick in similar fashion to the way you'd train a puppy not to chew your shoes.

"Look what you did. You left me like this, wasn't thinking about anyone but yourself, right?" Cronus swallowed thickly in anticipation but didn't say anything.

"I said __right__?"

"R-Right! Right." God, he was so hot down there looking up at him with blue eyes and parting his lips in preparation for what (or who) was to come.

"That's better. Stick your tongue out." Cronus looked perplexed.

"Do it, do it, just trust me." He hesitated before he warily held his tongue out as he was asked, heat slowly rising to his face. As it should. Mituna grinned as he pulled Cronus in and drug his face up his length, forcing him to lap a stripe up the side of his shaft. Then again, and again, until he didn't even have to do it anymore. Cronus got the hint and started to lick all over Captor's cock, and within only moments, was practically slobbering over it. It had to be one of the hottest things he'd ever seen, but it wasn't good enough.

"Down." Cronus blinked and kind of stared up at Mituna. He huffed and pushed Cronus' head, lifting his dick up and directing him to his balls. This earned him a reluctant-looking expression and he almost laughed at Ampora.

"Oh, c'mon." Cronus kind of squirmed for a minute before he leaned in and started to lap where he was told in similar fashion to how he'd been treating his prick. But after a minute he tilted his head and instead took one into his mouth, sucking on it and moaning gently. Mituna would have gotten onto him for not listening, but fuck if it wasn't really doing it for him. It felt like a dream, and knowing that Cronus was getting off on this was priceless.

"There you go... That wasn't so hard, now was it?" He snickered a bit, panting and giving Cronus' head a pet when he moved to give the other jewel the same attention. He wasn't so bad at this for someone who was constantly driving his dates away and overcompensating for his lack of sexual gratification.

But that was enough; he was starting to feel like a popsicle. He nudged Cronus off and got a pretty confused look, but he seemed to understand what Mituna wanted when the head of his cock was pressed to his lips. Which, just being honest, were soft as cotton candy and had a bow that put Cupid to shame. He was angry that he was so beautiful. Angry that he had a face and a voice so good at fooling you into thinking he was some kind of angel at first glance.

Angry that he was starting to fall for him.

Angry that maybe he'd been crushing on him this entire time.

The worries he’d had about inexperience earlier were irrelevant now if only because he was so painfully aroused. For someone who made such a fuss about it, Cronus was actually pretty good at sucking dick. Or maybe it was the fact that Mituna was dragging his head back and forth across his length the way he liked it. Honestly, did it matter? As long as he was getting some kind of gratification, he didn't care if he was doing all the work. It was pretty hot to get to fuck Cronus' face, anyways. He liked seeing his eyes get wide every time he pushed forward. Liked seeing him wonder how far Mituna would go each thrust. He was so pretty with hollowed cheeks, and god, he felt the nastiest stir in his stomach whenever Cronus looked up at him from down on the ground and batted his lashes.

"Your mouth is so much more appealing when it's gagging on cock," he panted, keeping a solid grip on Cronus' hair with both hands. He brought him into every buck of his hips and forced him to adjust to his length. It was pretty cute when he choked, especially since he was so clearly living for it. Whenever he would push into his throat, Cronus would shiver and his eyes would roll back. Every time he started to bring his head back down, he rushed to get Mituna's prick back into his mouth. He could stand here and watch him all night, to be perfectly honest.

He didn't think it could get much better until he felt Cronus scoot forward on his knees and slide a hand up between and behind Mituna's thighs. His fingers prodded and rubbed at his entrance as they had before, easing in and starting to stretch as he kept letting Mituna work his throat. He was finally learning to give and not just take! Or maybe he just really liked playing with his ass. Same difference. Mituna's breath started to get much heavier than before, especially when Cronus found his prostate. Last time he only graced over it, but this time he repeatedly pushed his digits up against that spot. Both his hand and his mouth were starting to get faster, his throat wrapping wonderfully around his cock and sending vibrations across his length each time he moaned. Heaven, Mituna had to be in heaven. Or maybe it was hell? He didn't think Cronus really belonged behind the pearly gates, and neither did he, now that he's thinking about it.

"Mmn, fuck... Cronus... Cronus, move your head faster, you fucking whore—" Mituna gasped and breathed out his words as he yanked Cronus' head back and forth, feeling an impossible warmth spark up inside him. And then, suddenly, he pulled Cronus off his length and held his head back while he beat off over his face. He let out a filthy groan when he came, shooting the first few strings onto his cheeks but moving the rest to his hair. He let a sick, delighted grin spread across his face as he took his other hand and smeared it into his hair with a perverse laugh, knowing it would agitate him. And even though Cronus got the most disgusted and inconvenienced look on his face, he behaved himself and fingered Mituna through his entire orgasm.

"You're fucking disgusting," he huffed, cringing as he felt some of it drip down his temple. Honestly, that was Mituna's payback for what Cronus had done, and his revenge tasted so sweet.

"You say that as if you're any better." He panted a bit as he recovered from it all, his euphoria slowly fading as he glanced around the room and remembered where he was and who he'd fucked. They weren't at either of their homes where they had some semblance of privacy; they were at someone else's apartment full of people who could try to come into this specific bathroom at any moment. More specifically, they could come at any time and see Mituna there with Cronus Ampora's load in his ass and he'd never be able to live it down.

"I think I __am__  better than—"

"I __really__  don't feel like arguing with you right now," Mituna hissed, trying to shut him up and get him out of the bathroom. "Go on, you won, whatever." Cronus scoffed.

"I'm not goin' anywhere 'til I wash this out." Just like any ill-mannered college kid, he pushed open the curtain to the shower and took it upon himself to use the bath of someone he either didn't know or probably wasn't that close to. And Mituna could either leave and drive all the way home completely filthy and give Cronus the impression that he was some kind of lunatic, or he could quickly clean off, go back to the party, and risk letting Cronus see his tattoos.

He preferred one option very much more than the other.

It'd be fine as long as he stayed behind Cronus and let him get out of the shower first, right? That was the best plan he had, so Mituna waited for him to get settled and get in before he took off the remainder of his clothes and got in at the other side of the shower. You know, it was such a shame that such an incredible ass was being wasted on a dipshit like him. Watching the water run down his body was almost hypnotic, and Mituna forgot all about trying to stay discreet and keep Cronus from seeing the rest of his body. Plus, about a minute or two in, the guy turned around to look for some shampoo and his eyes fell right on Mituna's matching tattoos.

In hindsight, this wasn't really a good plan at all.

It took Cronus a moment to process what he was seeing. At first, it didn't register in his mind. Mituna had tattoos... So what? Maybe he'd gotten some done, maybe he knew who his soulmate was. Irrelevant. But then Cronus did a double-take and his jaw plummeted to the ground as the gravity of the situation struck him.

"You knew?!" He hollered, upset and excited all at the same time. "You knew we were matched this entire time and you didn't say a word to me?" He asked. He was almost distraught, but at the same time, holy shit. He had a soulmate! All the jokes about how he was going to die alone, about how he'd never find his partner, they were all wrong! He found his soulmate and they were someone he knew, someone right here in front of him. He couldn't be happier to see the Aquarius sign on his shoulder, to see the anchor on his pectoral, so see all the tattoos he'd been buying the past few months. He pulled Mituna into a spontaneous hug and was immediately pushed back off.

"No! No, no, no! No! This is a one-time thing. We don't have to be soulmates. We don't have to acknowledge it. You're better off alone and I'm better off with someone... Who doesn't... Are you even listening to me?" He wasn't, and Mituna had kind of figured that out as he watched Cronus start washing his hair and slowly trailed off.

"No matter what you think, babe, we're still connected. The universe picked us out itself; you can't escape that." He hated that he was right.

"Says who?"

"Says literally anyone who's ever had a soulmate. You ever read stories about those people who try to escape their match?"

"Uh... No."

"Well, they always run back into each other and they're only happy when they give in and express their undying love to the person they're supposed to be with."

"Sounds fake." Cronus shook his head and rolled his eyes as he kept washing.

"You'll see."

"I won't! This is a one-time thing. Once. Not to be repeated."

"Uh-huh.

"I mean it!"

"I'm sure you do."

And he 'meant it' several more times after that night.

He ‘meant it’ after they ran into each other in their school’s locker room where they made out in the steam from all the showers and rut against one another in their underwear like they were teenagers again.

He ‘meant it’ after his mouth ‘accidentally’ wound up around Cronus’ dick when he accepted a ride home from him. He still ‘meant it’ when they gave each other handjobs in the back and shaded section of a Target parking lot.

He ‘meant it’ after he let Cronus come over to his place to try and make sense of the notes they had gathered from a professor with a heavy accent and bad handwriting, only to wind up fucking Ampora over his kitchen table.

He ‘meant it’ after he was invited over to swim with Cronus at his father’s house while he was away, only to end up learning just how long he could hold his breath for.

And he ‘meant it’ after he tied Cronus up to his own bed and edged him until he was whimpering and begging for mercy.

Mituna kept saying that they weren’t going to do this again, that this was the last time, and he kept ending up in Cronus’ arms over and over again.

Cronus was disgusting.

__They__  were disgusting.

It was actually... kinda fun.

__Really__  fun.

He started to relax around him in ways he wasn’t able to be himself with other people. Cronus didn’t tell him to quiet down in public, didn’t tell him that any of his jokes were too offensive, and didn’t tell him that he should try to be more responsible. He engaged in conversation with him, laughed at the things he said, and let him have fun in whatever way made Mituna happy. It was really… refreshing. And he was actually starting to trust and open up to Cronus to a point where he would actually consider him to be one of his closer friends. I mean, you can only see someone’s dick so many times before you’re no longer acquaintances, right?

Months had gone by since Mituna had seen the first tattoo crawl across his skin, and many more had shown up since that day. Still, he couldn’t help how his heart pounded now as he laid down on a chair much too similar to a dentist’s. Butterflies crowded in his stomach while his arm was wiped with disinfectant. His throat felt like it was closing in as the stencil was lined up and applied to his skin, making it hard to breathe. This would be a lot easier to handle if Cronus (or anyone, really) could be here to hold his hand or talk him through it, but this had to be a surprise.

Cronus didn’t notice it on either of them at first, and Mituna wasn’t planning to tell him. He wanted to wait and see how long it would take for him to finally realize why Mituna had to go ‘run errands’ for a few hours instead of coming with him to get shakes after class.

He finally, __finally__  saw it one evening when he had Mituna staying over for fast food and movies. No Netflix, but they didn't really need that to encourage them to jump each others' bones. Afterwards he'd changed into one of Cronus' muscle shirts because they were comfy and it was getting pretty stuffy in there. He didn't plan to have his shoulder out and he wasn't trying to get Cronus to see the tattoo; that was all just coincidence and luck.

"Oh, hey! That's your first tattoo, isn't it?" Cronus asked, gesturing to his left shoulder. "Heh, well, the first one that you went and got yourself, anyways. It’s nice." Mituna got this little knowing smile on his face and said nothing, waiting for the realization to set in. After a moment, Cronus kind of blinked and jumped, looking down at his own shoulder. It only took him a few seconds after that to comprehend the significance of a Gemini symbol on the shoulder opposite to the one where he'd gotten his Aquarius sign.

“You—!” He got this shocked smile on his face, and that smile quickly grew into a grin. It was contagious, really, and Mituna couldn’t help but grin right back at him. He didn’t want to, didn’t want to indulge this smug fucker, but… He was so cute. How could you resist someone so damn __cute__?

 Cronus didn’t make a big fuss about it. He was happy, sure, but he was worried he might chase Mituna off. He didn’t gush about how special it was for Mituna to accept him like this, didn’t coo about how cute the tattoo was, didn’t do anything he thought might ruin his chances at a steady relationship with him. But, after the excitement and some of his nervousness settled down, he just had to ask.

“What… What are we, then?” Mituna paused for a moment as if carefully contemplating his answer.

“Gay.”

“Yeah yeah, but are we…?”

“Yeah. You’re not gonna shove that in everyone’s face, are you?”

“Nah.” He was lying through his teeth and Mituna could tell because he could see Cronus opening his Snapchat up right then and there. He’d let it slide. The guy was happy, and after all, he’d have to learn to not be so worried about what other people thought of them. He watched while he opened Snapchat, picked out some kind of annoying filter, and then lifted his phone up. Mituna let him put an arm around him and even offered a little peace sign with a smile to make him happy. The look on his face while he quickly added a caption and posted it to his story was absolutely priceless.

And, as usual, he’d deal with any consequences on Monday.


End file.
